


Акварион

by Anonymous



Category: Sousei no Aquarion
Genre: F/M, M/M, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Акварион

Ветер веет не смертельно,  
Расправляй скорее крылья,  
И с тобою будут верно  
Воздух весь и я.

Ты забыл свои истоки,  
Ты забыл меня и нас,  
Слез безмолвные потоки  
Неба в страшный час...

Ты предал нас, и я - прощаю,  
Только будь со мною рядом:  
Это все, о чем мечтаю,  
Без тебя и Рай мне Адом.

Ну, открой глаза скорее,  
И пади в объятья бездны...  
Сделай шаг скорей, смелее -  
Связаны с тобой мы тесно,

Нас любовь с тобой связала,  
Сделала весь мир нам Раем...  
И хоть девка помешала,  
Все вернется, я же знаю!


End file.
